The Melody of Spring
by LunaLighta
Summary: A Bunnymund x OC x Jack Frost love triangle.When Pitch starts giving nightmares to the children of the world, Man in Moon decides it's time for a new guardian:The Guardian of Music and Elements;Celuna. What happens when both Bunny and Jack fall for this new girl? Will they be able to stop Pitch and decide who wins Celuna's heart?
1. Chapter 1

The Melody of Spring

Chapter 1

It was so dark and scary. The alleyway leading from this restaurant to my place wasn't that long, except that I was walking in the middle of the night… alone. I dressed up for my date, a black dress that was a one strap (Link for dress is at the bottom), but he never came.

So here I was, walking in the dark alleyway. Who am I? I'm Celuna. Most of my friends call me Celli or Luna. I love music; in fact, I have many instruments of many families, my favorite family is the strings family. I give kids music lessons if they need help playing a certain instument. I love kids. They help me feel loved, since my family is a bunch of bipolar people. I'm 18 and live in my apartment in Burgess, PA. I have a _Siberian Husky_named Erie. I absolutely love animals. It may seem crazy, but I believe in fairy tales. That meaning the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa. Sure I'm 18, but that doesn't mean I can't believe in them anymore!

As I was walking down the alleyway, a man who smelled of beer approached me.

"Hey there sweetheart. Mind giving me a quick peak?" He said, looking at my half exposed chest.

I ignored him and continued walking.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" I yelled, trying to break free of his grip.

"Now your mine." He whispered seductively, pulling me harder.

"I SAID .GO!" I yelled, and kicked him in his lower region.

He let me go and fell to his knees, groaning in pain. I ran away to my place, until two other guys grabbed me and pulled me to the man I met earlier. My guess was that this man was his boss.

"You will pay for that!" he growled at me.

I glowered at him. "Who the fluff do you think you are to talk to me like that?" I snapped at him.

He leaned into me, our noses touching slightly. "I'm your new pet owner." He said with a sly grin.

His lips crashed down on mine and I kicked him back into a wall.

"Well it was fun sweetie, but you have to go now." He said.

My eyes widened. _'What does he mean?'_ I thought. His "friends" pulled me over by the edge of the road where a huge cliff stood. They pushed me over the cliff and I started to fall. The last thing I saw was the big, bright moon, and suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore.


	2. The New Celuna

Celuna Melania

Guardian of: Music, Elements, and Loyalty

Age of Death; 18

Center: Loyalty

Personality: Smart, Swift, Brave, Out-going, Loud, Loyal

Weapon: An instrument that can Change into any of those in the Strings Family, The bow can become either an actual bow or a sword, and the instrument itself can turn into a sword also.

Primary Holiday: None

Powers: Can control the Elements(such as wind, fire, earth, water, ect), Can teleport anywhere within a 30 mile radius(Catch: uses up HALF her energy)

Abilities: Teleportation, Close Combat, Can fly with her bat wings, and Can hear and see Far

Primary Task: Help Children With their Musical needs or Careers.

(Website for the outfits is called: polyvore)

Outfit when she died; celunas_goodbye/set?id=88474593

Her Guardian outfit: melanias_awoken/set?id=88473311

Mortal life: Celuna was very upbeat and loyal to her friends. Her home life wasn't so great, but she was with the normal teens. Occasionally, some people would bully her, but only because she ranked high in every class. Most of the time, Celuna would be in the meadows, sketching out every aspect of life. At some times, she would bring with her an instrument and play in the meadow. Celuna had a Best Friend named Elise.

Death: Re-Read Chapter one to know how she died.

(A/N; This is Just a bunch of info about the NEW Celuna. I highly recommend you read this before you read CH 2. it will make a lot more sense if you do! i will be updating this page a lot, so check back regularly to see if i updated. Till next time!)

~LunaLighta


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke in a forest. I stood up and dusted myself off when I noticed that I had grown a pair of bat wings, a bushy wolf tail, and wolf ears. My short, blonde hair had turned purple with gold streaks. my eyes had also changed color. It went from blue to gold and... purple? i had two different eye colors!

_'What's going on with me?'_ I thought to myself.

Then I heard a very soothing voice say to me **'Melania.'**

I looked around, wondering who said that. "Huh?" I said.

I looked up at the moon.** 'Your new name is Melania, and you are now the Guardian of Music and Elements.'**

"What do you mean "Music and Elements"?" I asked, my hand feeling hot all of a sudden.

I looked at it and saw fire on my palm. I didn't scream or shout (A/N; See what I did there? XD), but I just let it sizzle down. I looked back up and saw that the moon returned to its natural size. I looked around and saw a violin case. I opened it and started playing 'Louder than Thunder' by The Devil Wears Prada. As I was playing it, all the animals gathered around me. I finally finished the song and put the violin back.

I decided to go explore this place, so I used my wings for the first time. At first I fell to the ground, but then the bats and birds that surrounded me before helped me out.

Eventually I got the hand of it, gliding around the sky. I heard the moon say to me, **'Your instrument can shape-shift into any of those in the strings family.'**

I looked at the moon,puzzled, then i thought of an instrument, particularly a cello. It went from a small,violin case to a massive, cello case. I kept inspecting the case and saw that I can use the bow as either a Bow or a Sword, and the instrument itself as a sword if it's a Violin.

I shifted the case back to a violin, but then i heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around quickly to see a boy with snow-white hair and a staff. I flew towards him with my bow ready to shoot, and asked him who he was. He told me he was Jack Frost, the Spirit and Guardian of Winter.

(A/N; Well that was really hard for me to write! I hope you enjoyed CH 2! Till next time! ~LunaLighta)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever since I met Jack, or as I like to call him Snowy, we have hung out. Since he basically has nothing to do all day other than cause problems to the Guardians, he decides to bother me while I help kids and adults with their music. I was working with a kid named Lance and apparently Snowy knew him from some time ago.

The only problem is that Lance doesn't believe in Jack, but instead, believes in me. I was quite shocked by this, since Jack is Father Frost and I'm Mother Music. Jack causes all the snow days and all I do is make music. I guess humans now-a-days think it's global warming that's causing all these snow days!

~Le Time Skip!

It's been about 98 years and Lance is gone. I miss him. Lance was like a little brother to us. Jack and I still continue to talk and all, but now I've gotten busier. It's the year 2009 and people are starting to believe in me, asking me for musical help. I don't really help adults anymore, since they clearly know what they are doing.

Jack is starting to have fans too! There's a new kid we're both looking after, his name is Jamie. He reminds me of Lance, the way his face lights up when I play my violin. I constantly keep asking the moon why I'm here, and he keeps saying the same thing over and over.

**'In time you will learn, Celuna.' **Jack told me that the moon tells him that too.

Around November, Snowy had to leave to go with the Big 4. Usually in November, I would spend it with Jack and Thane, the Guardian of Honesty and Thanksgiving, but Thane was too busy preparing for Thanksgiving, and Jack had to go to an emergency meeting with the Fantastic 4. (Yes, I actually did that!)I miss Snowy.

I was walking down the trail that leads to my "House" which was just the lovely forest in Burgess where I awakened. I named the forest "La forêt d'aria" which means 'The Forest of Aria" in French. I looked all around the place, knowing the way like the back of my hand, when I heard a rustle of leaves. To make it all better, it was around 11 o`clock P.M, so the forest was really dark, but I use the darkness to my advantage for when anyone tried to attack me. I looked in the direction where the rustle was heard, flew up and had my bow ready to shoot.

I, then, heard an Australian accent speak. "Hello Sheila." He said.

(CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol sorry. I just had to do that. I bet y'all know who this is! *eyebrows rise up and down* Sorry there isn't much dialogue in this Chapter, Now I will start including Bunny a bit more than Jack. When I was thinking of what nickname to give Jack, I immediately thought of Snowy. ANYWAYS; this story takes place after the movie. Till next time!) ~LunaLighta


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" I yelled out to the voice.

_ 'This definitely wasn't Man in Moon, since he doesn't have an Australian accent, and it wasn't Jack or Thane. So who could it be?'_ I thought. I lowered my bow just a bit, but still had it ready to shoot.

"Who are you?!" I repeated louder. Still, no answer.

I decided to put my bow down completely and land on the ground. I gently landed on the ground and walked up to him. He looked surprised that I knew where he was, since my eye sight is like those of a wolf. I flashed my fangs, showing him that I'm not afraid.

"Don't you know not to mess with the Easter Bunny?" he growled.

I took a step back, shocked that HE was THE Easter Bunny.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why, of COURSE not!" I said to him, smiling at him mockingly.

"Boys, take the Sheila." He said annoyingly.

I looked around me and saw two huge yetis. Before one grabbed my arm, I teleported to a different part of my forest, afraid they might do something to me. I decided to fly away with the energy I had left, since teleporting 30 miles away from that spot uses up half my energy. I kept my bow out, ready to shoot if they tried to attack. I flew for about an hour, and got really tired. So I went to a nearby tree and sat on the highest branch.

I sighed. "I wonder what they wanted from me." I said aloud.

**'You should have gone with them, for they have all your memories.' **Man in Moon said.

"If getting thrown in a sack by yetis will get me my memories, I prefer not to know them then." I told him.

He chuckled, and then I didn't feel his presence, meaning he had left. I was thinking about sleeping, when I heard a twig snap. I bolted up from my spot and aimed where the twig had snapped, only to find my best friend, Snowy, standing there.

"S-Snowy?" I asked, my voice shaking from the happiness.

I lowered my bow and flew toward him.

"Hey Celuna. Good to see ya again." He said, his arms opened, signaling me to hug him. I ran towards him and hugged him as tight as I could, afraid something, or someone, will take him away again.

"I missed you so much Jack," I said, tears streaming down my face as I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah… me… too… could… you… loosen… your… grip?" he trailed off, pointing at my arms.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I let his go and just looked in his eyes. Oh how I missed him and his fun ways.

"Excuse me for interrupting anything, but we gotta take the sheila back to the pole." Bunny said, his eyes meeting mine. He just kept looking at me with an emotion I've never met before, but I was pretty sure it was... jealousy? Jack nodded and told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Man in Moon has selected you to become a Guardian." Jack said, his fun smile fading away.

(There is that extra long Chappie for y'all! Did anyone get the feels for this Chapter, because i sure did! THE FEELS MAN! I'm writing that One shot with Bunnymund and will be posting it tomorrow. Till next time ~LunaLighta)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at Jack with that "you're-totally-kidding-right?" look.

Jack sighed, "It's true. He told us just this morning."

I looked at him, then at Bunny. I shook my head, trying to fight back the tears of anger and confusion.

"No… No… NO!" I yelled. Then I took out my violin, thought of a cello, and started playing "We've both Changed" by Patrick Doyle. (If you don't know who he is, he is the composer who made the Brave soundtrack. I suggest you go and listen to the soundtrack while reading.)

As I was playing, the animals surrounded me, and accompanied the song by humming along with the tune. I finished playing and looked at Jack and Bunny. They looked at me, shocked I could do that. I turned away and flew up, knowing they would follow me.

As I predicted, Jack was flying toward me, while Bunny was hopping after me. I kept flying faster and faster, trying to lead them away from me.

I didn't want to become a Guardian, but then again, I did.

_'If I become a Guardian, then I'll be able to hang out with Jack again, just like old times.' _I thought to myself.

Finally, Jack had reached me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, his eyes full of sadness and worry. I smiled at him and floated to the ground.

"I'll go with you. But only for Snowy and the children." I told Bunny.

He nodded, his eyes held sadness and disappointment. I looked at Bunny and smiled at him. His grass-green eyes glistened at my smile.

"Alrighty then. Let's take ya back to the pole." He said to me.

"Would you like me to take ya? Or would you prefer Frostbite to take ya?" he asked.

I looked at Snowy, then at Bunny. Bunny's eyes, instead of sadness, held hope.

I smiled at him. "I'll go with you Bunny." I said.

He smiled widely. I looked at Jack, his head lowered, and his smile faded for a second, then came back. But something about him, he seems like he might be… jealous? Was my best friend… jealous of Bunny? Even if he was, why would he be jealous? It's not like Snowy likes me… or maybe he does? My head started pounding as I thought about it more. I started to feel a bit dizzy, but then a pair of fluffy arms wrapped around me.

"Buckle up." Bunny said.

He thumped twice and a hole appeared. We jumped into the hole, Bunny still holding me as I screamed in fear and joy. Bunny was laughing the entire time, and so was I. We then arrived at a workshop of some sort.

"Velcome to the Pole, Celuna!" a booming, Russian voice said.

(I told ya guys I would include more Bunny! Sorry if North's accent isn't too good, I'm not Russian, so i can only imagine how he would say it. I do highly recommend that you listen to the entire soundtrack of Brave to get the feeling! Especially "We've both Changed". Oh yeah, and that one shot I said I was gonna make is out now! The only thing is that the OC is not Celuna. I think it's time for SHOUTOUTS! SHOUTOUT TOOOOOO...

Bunny, Frost, Summergirl987, and Sparrow99! Thanks for Reviewing the Story!

Till next Time! ~LunaLighta)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked around and saw a lot of elves surrounding me.

"Great, time to become a fluffing Guardian." I murmured.

I then realized that Bunny was still holding me.

"Uh, Bunny, you can let go now. We're here already." I said, poking his arms.

"What- oh, yeah, sorry Sheila." He said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

I smiled awkwardly at him. He let go and I dusted myself off. Tooth approached me and put her fingers in my mouth.

"Tooth, FINGERS OUT OF MOUTH!" North yelled.

"Sorry, but they are a sight!" she said to me, rubbing the back of her head.

"Thank you Tooth." I said.

Sandy flew toward me and hugged me.

"Good to see ya too Sandy!" I said, patting his head.

"How do you know Sandy?" Bunny asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well Fluffy, before I met Snowy here, me and Sandy always hung out. He helped me with the children when I awakened." I said, smiling at my little sand friend.

Bunny and Jack glared at me when I called them that. I laughed hysterically.

"So, I heard that Manny picked me as the next Guardian." I said.

"Yes! Pitch is back, so Man in Moon picked YOU to be next Guardian." He said.

"Now, I speak with Celuna alone." North started walking toward the elevator.

I looked at everyone before leaving, waved at them, and then quickly followed North. As I was walking with him, I saw most of the yetis making the toys.

"I thought the elves make the toys?" I asked him.

"Jack asked the same thing when he became Guardian. Just let them think that." He said.

I chuckled as I saw three elves try to make a toy Christmas tree.

"Good work! Keep it up!" North said.

We entered a room full of ice sculptures. I'm amazed at how it was possible for an ice train to transform into a jet.

"Wow!" I shouted.

I looked at North as he locked the door.

"What are you-"

He cut me off by asking me what my 'center' was.

I told him it was Loyalty. He looks impressed.

"I'm shocked you know what your Center is. Jack could not figure out until he defeated Pitch." He told me.

"I was always loyal to all the animals back at home, and always loyal to the kids I teach. I will always be loyal to you guys, for I'm to become a Guardian." I said proudly.

"You sound like Bunny. His is Hope." He said. I looked at him confused.

"You see, Bunny accepted his duties as Guardian. And so do you." He explained. "I have feeling, in my belly, that you will become great Guardian!" He said, smiling and booming at me. I smiled at him.

(That's CH 6! YAY! Sorry if there isn't much fluff in this Chappie. I have one question to ask y'all.. Wanna be a part of this story? Well now you can! I'll only accept 4 entries! Write a review with the following;

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Center:

Boyfriend:(Can be either Jack, Pitch, Sandy, North, Thane, or any of your own guy OC's)

Friends:

Personality/Powers/other Stuff:

Till next time! ~LunaLighta)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We went back to the globe. We saw Jack and Bunny, arguing about something.

"Don't worry, it happens a lot." North mumbled to me.

"If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?!" Jack yelled.

"I'm a bunny… THE EASTER BUNNY!" Bunny yelled at Jack.

I chuckled. "Why would Jack call you a 'Kangaroo'?" I asked him.

"Cause of my accent. Just because it's Australian, doesn't mean I'm a kangaroo!" he yelled back to Jack.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Snowy?" I said.

He blushed a light pink when I called him that.

_'Something weird is going on with Jack...'_ I thought to myself. _'Eh, whatever.'_

"What, you have to agree with me that he's a Kangaroo." Snowy said to me.

"Alright mate, we let the Sheila decide. Celuna, do you think I'm a kangaroo? Or do you agree with Jack?" Bunny asked me.

They both started walking toward me, cornering me.

"Uh…uh...uh... I don't know!" I yelled at them.

Tooth flew over and held her arms out. "Uh, guys, she doesn't want to be cornered! I don't really get why you are asking her." Tooth said.

Snowy and Bunnymund backed up away from me and Tooth.

"Thanks Toothy! I owe ya one!" I said to her.

"If you let me look at your marvelous teeth, you won't owe me anything!" She flew over to me and stuck her fingers in my mouth. "Ooh! I absolutely ADORE your teeth!" she beamed.

"Thanks Toothy!" I said.

Suddenly, the lights went out. I pulled my bow out and got ready, as did everyone else.

"PITCH! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO COME OUT!" I yelled out.

I felt something behind me, so I turned around and saw it was only Bunny.

"Dang it Bunny! You scared me!" I told him.

"Sorry Sheila, just tryin' to keep an eye on ya. Wouldn't wanna get yaself hurt now, would we?" he said.

I blushed a scarlet red. Thank heavens the lights were out, otherwise he'd see me blushing.

After an hour of darkness, we figured out that the power went out due to a power outage, not because of Pitch.

"Uh, North, I think Manny is trying to say something." I said, as the moon's shiny beam peeked over the window.

"AH, Yes! Manny, what is big news?" North boomed, as always.

Manny formed a silhouette of Pitch.

"It is Pitch" Bunny said.

I looked at the image with wide eyes.

"So I guess Pitch really is back…" I said.

Manny's beam pointed at me.

"OH! Celuna! Manny says you should play a song on your Violin!" Tooth beamed at me.

"Well, what would you like me to play?" I asked them.

"You should play Noble Maiden Fair! I've heard you play it before and it sounds beautiful." Snowy suggested.

I blushed when he said my music is beautiful. Jack smirked at Bunny, who was giving Jack a death glare.

"W-well… alright, I'll play Noble Maiden Fair." I took out my violin and started playing. When I finished, everyone clapped and I bowed. Maybe becoming a Guardian wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

(FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A WEEK! So sorry guys! i had a busy week. I'd like to give a shout out to Paranoiac666 for telling ya'll what happened to me. I BLAME MY SCHEDULE! Well i made this Chappie long for my absence! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! anyways, FOR ALL CONTEST WINNERS!

ALL OC'S/CONTEST WINNERS WILL ALL BE IN A DIFFERENT STORY! REASON IS BECUASE ONE WINNER HAS TO DO WITH GAMES. SO IF I ADD IT TO HERE ILL HAVE TO MAKE IT A CROSSOVER! SO ILL MAKE ANOTHER STORY WITH YOUR OC'S! I PROMISE YOU I WILL MAKE IT! IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! SHOUT OUT TOOOO MAH BRO !

RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan (BRO FIST!)

Till next time

~LunaLighta)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I, then, felt my stomach burn horribly. "URRGH!" I yelped out in pain.

I collapsed to the floor, and saw through my wolf eyes that my forest is being burned down. I got up and teleported to my forest, for it was all that I had left, to call a home. I saw all my forest creatures; the birds, the mice, the bats, every animal, running away. I flew around the place, hoping to find the person responsible for this, and then, I spotted Pitch. I growled at him.

"Oh Celuna! What a pleasant surprise! Do you like my music piece?" he shouted, pointing out my forest.

So this is his so-called 'music piece'?!

"Pitch, I swear to the Gods of Mythology, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL-"he cut me off.

"YOU'LL WHAT?! PLAY A MUSIC PIECE SO I CAN CRY? THAT WON'T WORK, CELUNA DEAR!" he yelled back.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." I said, smirking.

I closed my eyes and imagined my bass, but instead of a wooden one, I summoned an electric one. I pulled out my bow and started playing a random song. The bass made deep sound waves that blew Pitch back.

"WHAT NOW PITCH?!" I yelled cheerfully.

Just then, a magical portal appeared, revealing a sleigh with reindeer. I stared at it with awe and wonder.

"Heh, everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny said to North, who is now giving him 5 cookies.

I suddenly realized that my forest is still on fire, so I quickly played the Song of Storms on my bass to put it out. A thunderous storm soon occurred, and quickly put the fire out.

"My forest is safe… for now." I said to myself.

I turned back to my fellow guardians and jump in the portal, which lead back to North's Workshop. My mind started wandering towards Thane, my "childhood" friend.

_'Come to think of him, I should pay a visit to Thane since Thanksgiving is over… but then again, North needs me to stay with them to help them with Christmas and/or if Pitch comes. Oh, so many choices, so little time! I could invite Thane over to North's Party for Christmas!' _I thought to myself. As I kept thinking, I didn't realize that Bunny was shaking me gently to get me out of my little zone-out.

"Celuna? Are you ok mate?" he waved his paw in front of my face.

"Wha- oh. Sorry Bunny, I was just thinking how I will visit Thane." I told him.

"Might I ask who's Thane? Is it a sheila or a mate?" he started, a bit of jealousy in his eyes and voice.

"Whoa! Calm down! Thane was my second buddy before I met Jack, you, Tooth, and North. Sandy, Thane, and I always helped each other out if we needed the help. Thane is a boy," Bunny started growling at that. " , that I don't like like that if that's what you're thinking, 'cause I have an eye for someone else." I told him. **(Yes i know that sentence is confusing, but there was no other way to put it! Sorry.)**

_'I knew he was gonna be jealous of Thane, since he's a guy and all, but I didn't think he would get this jealous!'_ I thought to myself. He blushed at that, and growled slightly. I flew behind him and grabbed one of his boomerangs.

"Jeez, these things are heavier than I thought!" I mumbled to myself.

He chuckled.I kept inspecting it, and then I threw it. I flew around the room and I caught it in my hand.

"Not bad Celli." Bunny said.

I smirked at him. "Well, Thane has one as his weapon, and he used to teach me how to use it in case of an emergency. Do you wanna try my bow Bunny, since I tried your boomerang?" I asked him, a smile growing on both our faces.

(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I was slightly busy today. but I got it all in just in time! This is a longer Chapter than the others, for all of y'all since I was late for updating today. But leave a review or pm me telling me how I'm doing and stuff. If its good then, yay! You get cookie! *Gives cookie* But I will start working on that other story I promised my winners. the next time I update is the LAST DAY for entries. I WILL use all entries! BUT ANYWHO! JACK FROST IS TAKEN BY Storylover51! SORRY TO ALL OTHER PEOPLE WHO POSTED AFTER THEIR ENTRY BUT THEY PUT HIM AS THEIRS FIRST! SO SORRY! BROFIST TO ALL MAH BRO ARMY READERS! BROHOOF TO ALL MAH BRONIES/PEGASISTERS /) ! AND HUGS TO EVERYONE ELSE! :D )

Till next Time!

~LunaLighta


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright then, sheila." Bunny said.

I gave him my bow and made a target for him to shoot at.

"You have shot from an arrow, right Cottontail?" I teased him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did ya call me?" he asked me.

I smirked at him. "You heard me _**Cottontail**._" I said to him.

He walked towards me. "I am NOT, a Cottontail, mate." He told me sternly.

"Oh calm down. I didn't mean it like that Bunnymund. And if I did, would I be letting you use my bow and arrow?" I rolled my eyes.

His face softened a bit. "Sorry Melania." He told me.

I looked at him, shocked he called me that.

"What… what did you call me?" I asked him.

His eyes grew as wide as plates when he realized what he just said.

"I… I'm sorry. I just… I'm not used to anyone calling me that… Melania." I lowered my head.

My hair covered my eyes, blocking the tears that I didn't notice had fallen.

"I… I'm really sorry Bunny… I just… I don't even know why I'm even crying!" I sniffed.

He walked towards me, his eyes showing hurt in them.

_'Why am I even crying? Stop it Celuna! You're making yourself look weak!'_ I argued to myself.

I didn't notice that Bunny had wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, tears still flowing down.

_ 'Dang it! Why am I still crying?!'_ I thought.

"Shhh, it's alright Celuna. It's alright." He said, stroking my hair.

I just stood there in his arms, enjoying every bit of warmth he gave off.

_'Wait, what did I just think?! SNAP OUT OF IT CELUNA!'_ I thought yet again.

When I finally calmed down, he let me go. He took my hand.

"What's wrong Bunny? If you say nothing, then that is the most stupidest lie ever said to me." I told him.

He looked at me, and said something so low, if I didn't have wolf ears, I wouldn't have picked it up.

_ "I was wonderin' if ya like to come to the Warren to help me paint some googies…"_ he whispered.

I smiled at him widely. "I'd love to Bunny! I've never seen the Warren before, but I heard from Snowy that if was beautiful beyond imagination!" I said cheerfully.

_ "It ain't the only beautiful thing…"_ he mumbled.

I heard him and a dust of pink played on my cheeks.

"W-well, shall we get going then?" I asked, trying not to stutter in embarrassment.

_ 'Jeez, GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF CELUNA! YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF!'_ I argued to myself.

He grabbed me, thumped his foot twice making a hole appear, and whispered _"Buckle up."_

I shuddered at how close he was. We jumped into the hole, the tuns and twists making me laugh.

** "WOO WHOOOOOOOO!"** I yelled as we landed into the beautiful Warren.

(YES I GOT IT IN! AWW YEEAAAHHH! well anyways, time is UP for ALL entries. I will have myself and my friend be judges on who is in and who isn't. if you aren't in, don't start flaming because I didn't pick you. But anyotherways, who got the FEELS?! MIGHT I REMIND YAA;

LOVE INTERESTS THAT ARE TAKEN(both ROTG and my characters)

(If i spell your "name" wrong sorry)

Pitch~ The Girl with the Psychic Paper

Sandy~Paranoiac666

Bunnymund~LunaLighta(me)

Jack~Storylover51

Gage(Spirit of Courage/my guy OC)~ .948494

IF YOU'RE A SUBMITTER THAT SUBMITTED AN ENTRY WITH ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLEASE CHANGE IT. IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO PUT DOWN ANY OF MY GUY OC'S... JUST PM ME OR REVIEW AGAIN, BUT INSTEAD, PUT

Boyfriend- (any of your Oc's).

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE 2,000 VIEWS! I'LL BE TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THE OC STORY BY NEXT WEEK OR SO!

Till Next Time!

~LunaLighta


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Bunny helped me up, his ears started to twitch, as did my wolf ears.

He started to sniff the air as he mumbled "Somethin's up."

He pulled out his boomerangs and I sparked up fire in my hands. All of a sudden, the warren started to dim, and soon it was dark, except the light that was fuming from my hands.

"Show yourself Pitch!" I called out.

He laughed. "So you can burn me? Oh no, not a chance my dear Melania." He said.

I growled, the fire on my hands getting bigger and brighter.

"Careful Celli, he's only tryin' ta get ya mad so that he can use your anger against me." Bunny said.

"Oh go suck an egg Rabbit." Pitch said to Bunny, as he growled at him.

"Easy Cottontail, remember what you said? Keep calm and carry on Bunny!" I said cheerfully.

Pitch scowled. "My dear Melania, I need you to come and join me. These fools don't need you, they never did, and they never will. All they say about you is that you are just a mere pest…" he said pitifully.

I looked at Pitch, as my flames started to dim down.

"They… no… they wouldn't say that. I know that for a fact!" I screamed at him.

"I know it's hard to take the truth in, that's why I'm leaving you with a choice. You can either stay with them, knowing they don't want you, or, you can come with me and we'll make all of them regret that they never wanted you! It's your choice, my dear. " he told me.

Bunnymund threw his boomerangs at him, but he missed and Pitch got away.

I stood there motionless, thinking about what he said.

_ 'Am I really just a… pest to them?_' I thought.

**'No Melania, you are not. You are a friend, a sister, and something more to them. Do not listen and go to Pitch. The Guardians need you.'** Manny told me.

I sighed and asked, "Bunny, do you think I'm a pest?"

Bunny looked at me with sincere eyes. "Of course I don't Celli. I could never ever think of ya as a pest." He said.

I looked down.

_ 'No I'm not gonna cry! NO MORE CRYING CELUNA!'_ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath in, and exhaled.

"I think I should go back to my Forest now. I just need some… time alone with my animals, and the children." I said.

Bunny nodded, as he hugged me.

"Just don't be thinkin' 'bout goin' with Pitch." He said, and kissed my head.

I blushed, and smiled. "Of course I won't Cottontail. What makes you think I'll go with that nut job?" I said, giggling.

He let me go and scoffed. "Nothing, I really don't think you'll go with him Treble Clef." He said smirking at me.

_'OH HE IS SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!'_ I thought in my head.

I smiled at him.

"Good to know that you have a new name for me Cottontail!" I said, as we both laughed.

"It's time for me to go, though. I'll be back in 2 days, and if they need anything, you know where to find me." I said winking at him.

He nodded and hugged me again. I hugged him back this time, which shocked him. I smiled widely at him, flew out of the warren, and then flew off towards my Forest, eager to tell my animals about my journey so far.

But then, someone flew into me and we both crashed.

And that person was… "JACK?!" I yelled shockingly.

(CLIFFFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!also, SO SO SO SO SO *three days later* SO SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I think I'm gonna make a new schedule now... hmmm... ok

MONDAY, TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY ARE UPDATE DAYS!

FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ARE NOT!

THURSDAYS ARE ONESHOT REQUEST DAYS! (that means you PM me some requests.)

there, now I don't have to be rushed so much! Well anyways, how's this chappie?! FEEEEEEEEELLLLSSSSSS! But the OC story is coming soon to a fanfiction near you! I'M SORRY AGAIN! HERE, TAKE THESE COOKIES! *gives cookie* JUST DONT HATE ON ME! SORRY! T.T BUT TOMORROW I WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE OC CONTEST, AND WHEN/WHAT THE OC STORY WILL BE/OUT! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS, AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND STUFF!BROFIST, BROHOOF, AND HUGS TO ALL!

Till Next Time!

~LunaLighta


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh… I'm in big trouble…" he mumbled.

My wolf ears picked that remark up, "HECK YEA YOU ARE! NOW, YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION ON WHY YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME, OR I'LL BURN YOUR BUTT UP! GO!" I yelled at him, my hands flaring up.

He had told me that he saw what happened at the Warren, about Pitch giving me a choice. Apparently he was following me because he wanted to make sure that I don't go with Pitch.

"Jack, you know I'd NEVER go with him! What makes you think I would?" I asked him.

"Well, he did the same with me. He gave me a choice, and I somewhat chose him instead. After that, he got his nightmares to destroy Bunny's eggs and baskets. You should have seen how broken he was…" Jack explained.

"I… I didn't know. Is that what happened in April?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was bad, like really bad. I thought we weren't gonna make it. But of course, when I was the new Guardian, we were basically unstoppable!" he said, smiling.

I laughed, "Well I'll be on my way then." I said, waving to him and walking away.

He looked at me, and then grabbed my arm.

"Hey Jack, what are you-"he cut me off by placing his lips on mine.

I stood there shocked. Then I started closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist, and broke apart. I looked down, blushing madly.

"Um… Celuna?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

'Pull yourself together Celuna! You're making yourself look like a fool!' I shouted in my head.

"W-will you be my g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Snowy… I, um, I have to go now. Let me think about it, ok?" I said to him.

He looked down, his face saddened.

"I promise you I'll tell you when I come back from my Vacation… alright?"I told him cheerfully.

"Ok Celli, I'll see you in 2 days. Till then." He placed his lips on mine again.

I melted into the kiss.

I pulled apart, "Bye Snowy. If ya need me, you know where to look!" I told him.

(Gosh that was probably the worst chapter ever.. Im really sorry guys about not updating for quite awhile. I've been Crazy busy and with school approaching.. I might not be able to update every day.. So here's what im gonna do...

I'm just gonna update about once or twice a week. Not sayin when, just be on the look out. Im really sorry but i was going through Writers Block. So the OC story will be out soon. I guarantee it. Still really sorry.

Till next time!

~LunaLighta


End file.
